The packaging in a single container of heavy and bulky products (e.g., a plurality of film-wrapped cuts of meat) presents certain problems which must be overcome so as not to have a deleterious effect on the product which in turn might seriously impair its marketability. The total weight of the plurality of the film-wrapped cuts of meat is oftentimes 60-70 pounds and such cuts are shipped to the merchant (supermarket operator) for final portion cutting. Because of the perishable nature of the product it must be refrigerated while in storage and/or in shipment. Thus, after the film-wrapped products have been packaged in a container the latter is normally arranged in stacked relation with other similarly packaged products and the stack is then placed in refrigerated storage or in refrigerated trucks or the like.
Because of the stacked arrangement certain of the containers are subjected to substantial compressive forces which in the past have frequently caused collapse or severe distortion of the lower containers resulting in accidental exposure of the product and even, in some instances, causing the film wrapper to be torn.
In normal warehousing or storage operations the stacked containers are palletized thereby enabling the entire stack to be readily moved about by lift trucks. Where, however, the lower containers of the stack are collapsed or severely distorted, the stability of the stack is seriously impaired thereby causing a serious hazard to personnel operating within the facility.
Furthermore, in the packaging of certain products having substantial weight, difficulty is oftentimes encountered in properly closing the container either manually or by mechanical means, because of bulging or distortion of the side or end walls thereof due to the weight of the product itself. Thus, the cost, time and effort required to package the product were significantly increased.
In order to attain the necessary strength and rigidity of the containers used for such packaging, it has heretofore been necessary in many instances for the container to be formed of heavy gauge costly material and/or for special reinforcing inserts to be positioned within the container adjacent the corners thereof. Oftentimes with certain prior structures it was necessary for the container to be performed by the manufacturer and shipped and/or stored in such condition prior to being loaded with the product. In this latter situation storage of the empty preformed containers required an inordinate amount of space. Furthermore, because of certain design characteristics, numerous prior containers were not capable of accommodating a variety of products.